


50

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	50

50  
广大老百姓就好个热闹，村里谁家买了个电视都有好几波人去家里参观点评，何况这回是来拍电视的。开机仪式上看热闹的村民里三层外三层地围着剧组，孔导还挺兴奋，小声和侯总嘀咕：“看看，这都是现成的群众演员。那脸，那表情，你去横店找都找不出这么合适的。”  
侯总微笑点头，说只要你觉得合适就尽管用。他能走到今天这个高度，最重要的心得体会就是不要干涉专业的人去做专业的事。用人不疑，疑人不用，有的制片人要求剧组每天都向自己报账，每周还要开会让导演亲自汇报进度，自己先把人当贼防了，又怎么能指望别人死心塌地给你干活呢？比方说王凯吧，这小子连夜飞回北京跟自己表忠心那时候，哪怕态度再诚恳他也只能勉强信个五六分，如今倒是差不多完全放心了，不得不说昨晚的小插曲居功至伟。  
王凯完全不知道老板此时的内心活动，诚惶诚恐，分外乖巧。南方这季节的天气最要命，天气预报上的温度也就0度上下，但骨头缝里浸饱了潮漉漉的寒意。他如今不耐冷，裹着件黑羽绒服站在侯总身边，后背膝盖还贴着暖宝宝，只待吉时鞭炮一响便站在第一排上香鞠躬。行过礼，下一个程序是掀开机器上盖着的红绸，王凯发现这回的镜头好像和往常拍电视剧的不太一样，倒是和去年拍电影时用的差不多。副导演在身后嘿嘿笑：“宽荧幕镜头，高清的，嘿呀，可贵着呢。好好演，好好演啊！”也不知道是跟王凯说话还是激励自己。他戏瘾大是组里公认的，这回又轧了一个戏份不多不少的角色。  
王凯便问：“二大爷，孔导这回怎么舍得用全套的ARRI了啊？”  
副导演在剧组里官称二大爷，正经是当年跟着侯总反出天宫的那拨人，资历比王凯要深得多。老头儿抹抹嘴边的胡子：“咱们要精益求精嘛。”  
开机头一天主要是取个彩头，惯例是拉个空镜就收工。王凯拍完定妆照，惦记着闷在屋里不好出来的那位，妆都没卸就回来了，一开门，靳东哑然失笑：“嚯，可够淳朴的。”  
“什么淳朴啊，直说土就完了。孔导让服化道那边怎么土怎么来，你还没看见我那个棉袄呢。”王凯顶着盖儿头往靳东跟前一戳，不丁不八地撇开腿，“哥，你看我像不像农村孩子？不是种地啊，就成天喂猪放牛那种。”  
靳东煞有介事绕着他前后打量一番，指点道：“形体还不太到位，最好腰再稍微弯一点儿，对对，你想啊，天天干活儿的人腰板哪能笔直笔直的。”等王凯真弯腰了，靳东又在他屁股上一拍，“让你弯腰没让你撅屁股，这姿势……想什么呢你？不像话。”  
王凯站直了笑道：“哥，你摸着良心说，咱俩到底谁想歪了？”  
靳东正色：“说真格的，剧本上午我看了一半，收视现在不好说，但只要不出大毛病，肯定是能拿奖的。”他指指洗手间，示意王凯去把脸洗了，“再说了，献礼剧嘛，怎么都得给个奖意思意思，问题在于最后是给孔导还是给你。”  
“我看孔导这回不像是意思意思，连ARRI都上了，还是宽荧幕镜头，”王凯拧开水龙头，“这是拿电视剧当电影拍呢。”  
“唔，这么说，老侯真是下大本钱了。”靳东下意识地捻了捻手指，犹豫着要不要和别的投资人打招呼全剧换用ARRI，现在应该还来得及。用顶配机器拍电视剧犹如狮子搏兔，成本固然直线上升，但成片效果也确实好了不止一个档次，尤其是现在主流电视的分辨率已经普遍达到了4K，普通机器后期都要再剪切画幅，有时候不同画面的身体比例都不一样。  
王凯洗完了脸，扯过毛巾边擦边说：“我觉得吧，这就好比军备竞赛，只要有人先用了，其余的人必须跟进，要不然就显得档次不够高。”  
“胡扯，都市剧和献礼剧能一样吗？”靳东斜靠在洗手间门框上，想找出个理由反驳他，“我那个又不奔着拿奖。”  
“都市剧的画面要是比献礼剧还糙，那不是更丢人了么，观众的眼睛是雪亮的，看完高清谁还看标清啊。”王凯放下毛巾，抬手把快挡住眼睛的头发捋上去，“来吧哥，先下手为强，军备竞赛欢迎你。”  
靳东承认自己被说服了，至少先下手为强这话说得非常有理。现在各个剧组用的摄像机都是租的，专门有公司干这个，ARRI的摄像机太贵了，相对数量就少，如果年后有大制作的电影开机，两个组多机位，起码也得七八台机器，到那时候想租也租不到。他翻出手机上的日程表看了一眼，心想最好是先和老侯通个气，打听打听现在什么行情。  
“这样的话，最晚明天中午我就得回北京，这事得抓紧办。”  
王凯点点头：“能敲定这个事也不算白来一趟。对了，要不你问问侯总？总得心里有个底才好和别人谈啊。”  
睡在一处的人还能和自己想到一处，靳东心里有种形容不出的熨帖，他搂着王凯亲了一个，笑道：“我看你也快能当制片人了，肯定是被我熏陶的。”  
这分明是往人痛脚上踩！王凯眼睫毛低落地垂下去：“早着呢，第一次投资就赔了。”  
“那有什么的，我第一次当制片人也赔，赔得比你多。待会老侯过来你问他这部戏能不能让你投点，这回肯定赔不了。”  
“……不太好吧？”他还在犹豫，靳东已经拍了板：“这样，我来问，正好我也想投一点，就当是支持你们新戏。”  
到底是十几年的老朋友，靳东一提他俩要跟投的事儿，侯总答应得很痛快，只不过加了个条件：投钱可以，署名就免了。靳东先怔后笑，还是老侯想得到这些。


End file.
